All Over Again
by valuablenicola
Summary: In theory shooting a video in a club with a boyband shouldn't have been a problem. Written for Tamar's birthday. Cargan with established Kames.


**A/N: So this is for Tamar's birthday. I know, I know it started quite a while ago and I started the fic ages ago and I'm sorry it's crappy. But you are still one of my greatest friends I owe it to you to post even the crappiest stuff.**

In theory shooting a music video in a club starring a hot young boy-band shouldn't have been a problem. It wasn't the actual filming that was the problem it was what the band kept doing between takes. As soon as the camera's were off them James would turn from where he had been standing singing into the eyes of a blonde girl with curly hair and leap at Kendall, anyone else would have collapsed under the sudden attack by the taller singer but Kendall was very much used to James acting like this. So it was without any hesitation at all that he would attack James's lips with his own as the James's legs went around his waist. A few of the actresses involved in the video and the crew looked at them in mild surprise, the blond girl who James had been singing to turned away and smiled a little. Carlos and Logan on the other hand shrugged at each other used to the boyfriends antics however their eyes lingering on each other a little longer than normal.

Gustavo who knew about the secret couple and was used to them holding hands or their quick glances (and the other stares that lasted quite a bit longer), their quiet whispers, and secret smiles didn't find this as normal as Carlos and Logan did. "Dogs! What are you doing?" He yelled eyes bulging.

"I thought that was rather obvious" Logan muttered quietly, Carlos laughed beside him. Logan's eyes flicked up to Carlos's. Kendall shot the pair of them a look with slightly narrowed eyes before realising their producer was standing there expecting an answer.

His boyfriend leapt in to help him out, Kendall could see the smirk in James's voice as he said. "You told us we had to stay warmed up and flexible between takes" Carlos was now loudly laughing at the interesting shade of red Gustavo was turning.

"This is us staying flexible." Kendall added copying James's smirk. "And this is fun" He added as he saw Gustavo's mouth open probably to yell at him some more. However they'd been filming a music video all day and Kendall was tired and had a rather attractive tall boy in his arms so instead of listening to the next words out of Gustavo's mouth he captured James's with his own.

Kelly intervened at that point dragging the head of Rouque records away from the boys, telling them that they had half an hour before they needed to record again, with a glance over her shoulder to see the appreciative smiles of Carlos and Logan. The other two boys crashed down on the couch opposite Kendall and James with sighs of those who were exhausted. Logan pulled out his phone to tweet something to the fans. James and Kendall settled into their normal pattern of James sitting half in Kendall's lap and the pair of them whispering things to each other in between kisses. Carlos took advantage of Logan's presence beside him and stretched out along the couch with legs resting over Logan's. His smart friend's eyes glanced up from the screen of his phone with a questioning eye brow raise but Carlos had already closed his eyes in the hope of getting some sleep. Logan smiled and returned to his phone.

Across the room Kendall nudged James in the ribs. The pair looked to their band mates. "Not till I see total proof" James hissed at him.

Hands were a tricky thing weren't they? All sorts of shapes and sizes (although the generic one had four fingers and a thumb), sometimes sweaty, sometimes too cold or too hot however there were those hands that you could spend a life time holding. The ones that fit just right.

When Carlos returned to the world of consciousness he was greeted with the feeling of someone holding his hand not tightly, not in a strange way just a hey I'm here I've got you way. Looking to the hand in question he saw that Logan had managed to fall asleep as well and at some point in the last half hour their hands had become entangled. It was then that Carlos saw what had woken him Gustavo was standing at the side of the couch with what appeared a ruler that he'd just prodded Carlos with. Carlos swung his legs off Logan and retracted his hand and jumped up facing their producer, he wished helmet was there, Kelly had made some stupid rule about no hockey helmets in music videos. Gustavo opened his mouth, shut it, opened it again and then turned away before shouting "Dogs! Get your asses on set now!"

Logan shot out of his seat in shock and looked like he was going to fall face first on the floor until Carlos grabbed his arm. "Thanks" he said as they stood with Carlos still holding his arm.

Kendall raised a superior eyebrow to his boyfriend who put on an annoyed glare.

In the end it was a cable that did it. One of the many power cables that crossed the floor to feed the bright white lights. They'd just finished the final cut with Mrs Knight and Katie standing at the side a proud smile on Mama Knight's face and a begrudging smirk from Katie who was mostly likely about missing the new episode of New Town High for this. James and Kendall had gone back to doing what they did when the cameras were off.

And Carlos and Logan well ever since their little naptime every time Logan would brush Carlos's side butterflies danced in his stomach. Logan in turn would go red and try and act like he hadn't been feigning sleep earlier when their hands ended up tangled.

So it was Carlos and the cable that did it really. Crossing the floor to talk to Logan about something would end up being irrelevant in the scheme of what was happening, Carlos tripped on the fateful cable and came crashing into Logan's arms. Logan's arms circled his hips and as Carlos righted himself Logan leaned in and captured his lips.

Logan pulled away just as quickly as he'd leaned in and started babbling "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Carlos I didn't mean to Oh god why the hell would I do that? Carlos say something!"

There weren't many times that Carlos had called Logan an idiot but he did it then. "You idiot" Logan froze sheepish eyes meeting Carlos's and impossibly cute hopeful look on his face. "Do you know how long I've wanted you to do that?" Logan's radiant smile was all it took for Carlos to close the space between them and kiss him back.

"God damn it!" Yelled James.

"What?" Logan turned to their friend who had surprisingly angry expression on his face.

"Pay up Diamond!" Katie had a huge smile on her face and her hand out in James's direction. Begrudgingly the teen pulled out his wallet and handed twenty dollars to the youngest Knight.

"And I believe you owe me" Kelly spoke up at that point, Mama Knight also stuck her hand out only for both women to receive more bills from James's wallet.

"Were you guys – Did you guys have a bet going about us?" Carlos asked.

"Yep and James was the only one who said you wouldn't get together by the end of the year" Kendall smirked at his boyfriend.

"Only cause I hate it when you're right" James snapped at him before kissing him chastely.

**A/N Okay so that was awful. I'm really sorry I just couldn't think of what to write/ how to end it. Anyway love you loads and I hope you have a great birthday. **


End file.
